Not Everything's Black and White...
by Brian1
Summary: Not all of Umbrella's scientists were bad. Some of them just wanted to help people, unlike a certain insane T-Veronica infected lady... -Rated and Review please-


Author's Note: Ties in with "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." Specifically, chapters 18 and 19.  
  
  
  
  
When you think of Umbrella scientist, you immediately think "evil", "crazy", and "psychotic", right?  
  
Not every scientist who worked for Umbrella was evil though. Many forget that Umbrella was a pharmaceutical company as well, and that people who worked there actually did make things such as aspirin and medicines that helped people. Just because Umbrella was responsible for the T-Virus doesn't make them completely evil; they had good, well-meaning people who had no idea about the darker side of the company; they were just trying to invent medicines and cures. Remember, our world is not just black and white, but filled with many shades of colors. In reality, nothing is definitely good or definitely evil, there are only shades.  
  
This short story is being done in the point of view of the main character named Matt Parker, who works for Umbrella.  
  
  
  
  
- Even Fond Memories Can Come Back to Haunt You... -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- Rated PG-13 -  
  
  
  
  
- Not Everything is Black and White... -  
  
  
  
  
I smiled slightly as I examined the medicine we were working on. I had been working on it along with quite a few colleagues of mine, and we were very enthusiastic about it. Sure, it was regular aspirin, but if you took these babies during a heart attack, you're chance of living through it would raise to an unheard of seventy-five percent.   
  
Eat that, Excedrin!  
  
My smile widened as I put down the small tablets on the table, happy that they all looked ready to go. In a month's time they'd be massed produced for public use and once again, Umbrella would be saving lives and making the world a better place.  
  
It was so sad what happened in Raccoon City though. I guess even Umbrella couldn't save Raccoon City from being nuked. First there were those crazy cannibal murders, then those S.T.A.R.S. members ranting about zombies in the Arklay mountains, and then the outbreak.  
  
Luckily I had been transferred out of there just a week before the outbreak occurred. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, nor did our superiors inform us (The local T.V. reporters had referred to it as the "next black plague", at least, from what I could tell. My French was horrible.) but I was sure that the people we had in this building could've thought up a cure. I'd like to think that since many Umbrella offices were situated in Raccoon City that some of my former colleagues were working till the last minute before the nuclear bomb hit to find a cure. They had also shared the same enthusiasm as I did in helping people.   
  
I sure hope they're resting in peace, knowing they did everything they could.  
  
Feeling hungry and realizing that I hadn't taken my lunch break yet, I waved good-naturedly to my fellow scientists and told them I'd be taking a lunch break. Heh, in all my time here, most of the French language that I managed to pick up was "yes" "no" "I'm going to get some lunch" and "damn"...I think. Good thing most people in the building spoke English.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Odd. I wonder why many of the people in the upper levels of the building are so...anti-social. Whenever I pass by any people on this level (where the best vending machines happen to be) they always seem disgusted just by my presence.   
  
Ah well, I guess they just think they're superior or something, since they all seem to be involved with Umbrella's more top secret research.   
  
I have a nagging suspicious that something on this floor was what that girl was after. A week or two ago some girl apparently broke into Umbrella's HQ and proceeded to hack into the computer database. For some reason, Umbrella dispatched their entire security force just to get her, as well as a chain gun toting helicopter...  
  
Why would they do all that just to stop one person...?   
  
The news reporters had a field day with the helicopter part, especially since many people saw it shooting through the windows at stuff. You'd think that they were trying to cover up a secret or something.  
  
...Nah. What would Umbrella have to hide anyways? We're just the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world, nothing more...I think.  
  
Frowning slightly at the thought of Umbrella having a dark side, I brightened up considerably when I reached the vending machines.  
  
Ahhh, nothing hits the spot more then a bottle of Coca-Cola and a bag of Cheetos!   
  
...Huh? What's that noise? And what's with the bright red lights flashing...?  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Fire! Fire!"  
  
"We have to get out everyone! The building's been set on fire!"  
  
"The whole building's on fire!"  
  
Fire? What? But how? This building was equipped with the latest in fire protection systems! Immediately I dropped my food and grabbed aside a person who was apparently running for his dear life. Confused and scared, I asked what the hell was happening.  
  
"Some crazy bitch started setting fires to the top building!" the guy yelled frantically, as she struggled to get my hand off his own, "She's like some freaking monster or something!"  
  
Monster?   
  
Confused even more so, I asked him where this supposed monster was at the moment.  
  
The guy's pupils dilated as he merely pointed right behind me.  
  
I turned my head slowly in fear, realizing that I was staring death right directly in the eye.   
  
She looked grotesque! In place of normal skin, she looked like she was wearing some type dead, gray skin that looked like it could deflect bullets. The freakiest part was her face...her "hair" was in a state of disarray, her face looked cracked slightly, and worst of all, you could tell by her eyes that she was once...human.  
  
"Time to die." she said with a cold sneer as she reached for us. Freaked out of my damn mind, I grabbed the guy and we took off running.  
  
To my surprise, I saw blood hit the floor in front of us, which soon turned into fire!  
  
Damn! We were so close to the stairs too!  
  
"Bow down before me, for I am Alexia Ashford!" she said as if she was royalty, slowing coming closer.  
  
Ashford? I think I remember hearing that name before...didn't Edward Ashford help start up Umbrella...?  
  
"We're gonna die! This is all your fault!" the guy said to me, as he gave me a swift punch to the face.  
  
As I stumbled back against a wall from the immense blow, I started to hear screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Fearfully opening one eye, I could see that the guy who had punched me was now on fire! All I could do was watch as he writhed in agony, attempting to stop, drop, and roll to smother the flames, only to fail horribly. Within a few more seconds he was dead...  
  
He could've gotten out of here if it wasn't for me...I practically killed him...oh my god...  
  
Oh my god...was I going to suffer the same fate...?  
  
"Bow down before me, ant." the monster had said, as she reached for my head inhumanly fast.  
  
Ant? What did she mean by that...?  
  
...I'm on fire...!!!  
  
It's getting hotter! I...it can't end like this!  
  
All I wanted to do was make the world a better place!  
  
All I wanted to do was help people...  
  
Why did this happen to me...?  
  
Why...?  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Alexia Ashford watched in amusement as the scientist ran around screaming his head off, wondering how long it'd take for him to burn. This brought back memories of her childhood, where she had gleefully watched a dragonfly being torn apart by ants.  
  
Her sadistic smile grew as he fell to the ground, his screams getting fainter.  
  
"Awww...he stopped moving." she said in mock-sadness, kicking him hard in the ribs, "Ah well, there's still plenty of other people in this building for me to destroy!"  
  
With a cruel laugh, she left the room, whistling a happy tune as she set fire wherever she went...  
  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
  
As usual, please rate and review, and tell me what you think!  
  
Remember to read and review "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..."!  
  
Also read:  
  
The Rebirth by Mayaku http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=890163  
Sonata by Serena http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=737680  
Wesker Vs. Nemesis http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=888930  
Infection by Cand http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=578178  
Shattered Mirrror By Me http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=771275  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Promo for - Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You... -  
  
  
The Brother - Chris Redfield, The Sister - Claire Redfield, The Rookie - Leon S. Kennedy, The Survivor - Jill Valentine, The Veteran - Barry Burton,  
The Healer - Rebecca Chambers, The Soldier - Carlos Oliviera, The Lover - Steve Burnside, The Death - Hunk, The Temptess - Ada Wong,  
The Traitor - Albert Wesker, The Stalker - Nemesis, The Queen - Alexia Ashford...  
  
  
The Redfields go to Paris after the 'Code Veronica' incident to meet up with the rest of their teammates, only to slowly discover that not only is Umbrella HQ in Paris, but also some old enemies like their traitorous ex-captain Wesker, the latest version of the Nemesis-Tyrant, and the most powerful creature on Earth...Alexia Ashford! 


End file.
